


Ways to Escape Interrogation

by Loconita



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of AU-ish take on 'Minus One'. Soundwave tries to get the Autobots to leave him alone with a particular video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Escape Interrogation

There weren't a lot of things that could pass Soundwave's vision. The communications officer was able to pinpoint everything to the tiniest details. As the Autobots were trying to make him spill information, he watched their every move. The best way he could try to get out of this was to use any small weakness he could find. He hoped one of the fools would slip up and then he could use it to his advantage to make them bend to his will.

"I've had enough of this! I say we dissect him! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian inside or out!" Ratchet stared at Soundwave hatefully. It almost seemed like the medic was trying to intimidate the spy. What a fool. "If he won't tell us what Megatron is planning, we should see what's inside his head!"

Optimus sighed before trying to calm him down. Soundwave had to appreciate how the Prime quieted his hounds. He was getting sick of them making noise. Optimus turned his attention to the spy once Ratchet had calmed. Soundwave didn't normally see the Prime daunting at all. The dark stare that Optimus wore, however, was something that caught him off guard. "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. While we are still willing to negotiate peacefully, we will use force if necessary. If you do not give us any information soon, I _will_ allow Ratchet to probe your mind. Do not expect that you will see it coming."

If the Prime was part of the Decepticons, Soundwave was sure Megatron would compliment him for that. A squeak from one of the human pets got the spy's attention for a moment. "Ooh ooh! I want to see!" The human femme's eyes seemed to brighten. The other humans seemed to have the mixed reaction of disgust at the femme and interest to see the process as well. Optimus called to the Autobots to talk in private. It seems like the Prime was serious about that threat.

While the Autobots talked amongst themselves in a corner, Soundwave thought of his own plan. He could easily erase all the data he knew in his memory banks. It wasn't like he couldn't simply reupload them later. The Nemesis was a hub of information he could easily gather from. As tempting as it was, the humans were watching him. They could easily just as alert their masters what he was doing and try to stop him. The only conclusion he could imagine was distracting the fools as he deleted the data. Laserbeak wasn't with him so using his symbiote wasn't an option. Having his tentacles under restraints meant he could only use other data he had in his banks. Soundwave looked through his files as quickly as he could. He needed _something_ to distract them for a while. Preferably something shocking to keep their minds off of him.

Soundwave paused at a certain file in his system. Much to Starscream's disdain, the spy always recorded his and Megatron's... 'private sessions'. Soundwave figured his master would want to see how to make the second-in-command scream his designation louder. He was always willing to make Megatron happy and make Starscream humbled. He couldn't help hesitating to use this particular recording. It would surely keep the Autobots' attention away from him, maybe even disgust them. However... This was his _leader_. He wasn't sure if he could have the spark in him to expose Megatron in such a way. It seemed disgraceful to show their enemies his master in berth. He looked at the Autobots. Judging by the looks on their face-plates, they were desperate to get information. If he didn't do something, they would ruin everything.

Hopefully his master wouldn't be too angry at him.

-

Soundwave waited for the perfect chance to play the recording. He wanted all the Autobots and their humans to witness it. It wouldn't do for one of them to not fall for it. Any one of them that didn't focus on his visor could tell the others what he was really doing. The spy turned his head to see the Autobots gathering around him. It appeared that the young newcomer of the team was holding something. The way he tried to hide it spelt out that it could be something similar to a cortical psychic patch. A smart move, but Soundwave was just a step ahead of them.

Optimus stepped forward. Soundwave could see the humans staring at them in interest. Oh, was this going to be a show for them. Maybe not in the way they imagined it. "Soundwave, have you made your decision? We have been patient with you."

The spy flashed his visor, a purple line loading up the recording. Ratchet leaned in to see what he was doing. "It seems that Soundwave wishes to show us a video..." The frown on his face indicated how the medic was suspicious. Soundwave couldn't help finding it amusing.

Optimus furrowed his brow in thought. For a moment, Soundwave thought his plan had failed. "...Hm... Proceed..."

Soundwave couldn't resist darkly laughing as he started the recording. The Autobots frowned at him, almost looking as if they were going to shoot him. Luckily, they seemed distracted enough at the recording. He quickly started to purge all data of Megatron's plan and other things that could be used against the Decepticons.

"What's going on? It's just static..." Jack stared at Soundwave's visor confused. He and the others were even more baffled when they saw Megatron and Starscream walking to what seemed like private quarters.

_"Agh! Those blasted Autobots! They were a bigger pain in the aft than I thought they'd be." Starscream huffed. He sat down on a berth that looked much too huge. Megatron grunted, but smirked as he sat down with him. "While they have been persistent pests, at least they haven't been able to realize our plans just yet. As long as they remain ignorant, we'll be perfectly fine." Megatron relaxed on the berth. Starscream began to read a data pad that was in his hand. It was almost unsettling seeing quiet between the two. When the tyrant dragged a finger on Starscream's thighs, the second raised a brow in interest._

_"Are you looking to frag again? You've been much more active lately."_

Soundwave tried not to laugh again at the Autobots. Their looks of confusion quickly became looks of disgust. It was something he wanted to take a picture of just to capture the moment. The human kids seemed to still be confused, though Jack and Miko grimaced as if they understood what was going on as well.

_"Is that such a bad thing, Starscream?" The recording continued to play. "You don't seem to be opposed to it. In fact, I believe I make your designation even more fitting." Megatron rubbed his second's thighs with his fingers. Starscream vented, but he looked more amused than frustrated._

_"No, but I've been getting tired from our trysts. It takes a lot of energy in order for me to satisfy you."_

_"The same can be said for you." Megatron got up to bite at Starscream's neck. The flier vented softly and moved to straddle Megtron's lap. He rubbed his master's panel attempting to tease him. Megatron's response was gripping Starscream's aft. The flier grimaced._

_"Master, your servos are cold."_

_"Don't complain. They'll warm up in due time." The tyrant sank his denta deep enough to draw faint energon from Starscream's neck. The second gasped and scratched Megatron's back plating. Megatron lowered one servo to rub Starscream's panel. He smiled feeling some lubricant already leaking out. "And you told me you were getting tired." He tried to make Starscream free his spike. The second made a face as if he was annoyed, but it didn't seem like he cared enough to say much. Why ruin the moment?_

_Starscream finally freed his spike and uncovered his valve when Megatron rubbed the part of his wings where they connected to his back. The tyrant smiled massaging the sensitive plating. "Your wings never fail to amuse me. I can't help but wonder if all fliers react the same way when they're touched." He rubbed Starscream's valve with his free servo. As much as he wanted to make Starscream call his designation, he wanted to tease him first._

Soundwave was half-way done deleting the data. He couldn't help enjoy the sight of the Autobots' collective horror. It was too amusing to ignore them. He half-expected them to be shooting him by now, but he supposed the sight was too much to take in. The humans seemed preoccupied too. The only one who looked more confused than disgusted was Raf.

_Starscream tried to free Megatron's spike as well. He pawed at the panel where his spike was hidden. Megatron chuckled and grabbed both of Starscream's wrists. He moved so Starscream was pinned down and he was in between the second's legs. The flier tried to rub his valve against Megatron._

_"Now Starscream, do you really believe I'll give you what you want so easily?" The tyrant chuckled as he kept one of his servos on Starscream's wrists. The free servo rubbed Starscream's spike and ghosted over his valve. Megatron slowly stroked the second's spike, barely having a grip on it. It was obvious how much he wanted Starscream to beg. Starscream gritted his denta attempting to be dominant in a way. He tried to move his hips to get more pleasure from the strokes. The flier growled having Megatron giving his spike a ghost of a touch. He still kept his attempt when Megatron moved his servo to his valve. The second wanted some attention, whether it was with his spike or his valve. Megatron stopped him, only rubbing a finger against the valve. Lubricant leaked out, ready to take it in._

_"Stop... teasing... you... fragger..." Starscream growled trying not to moan. Megatron smiled. Oh, how fun the process was to make Starscream call out in pleasure. He lowered his helm to bite at Starscream's neck again._

_"You know what you need to do." Megatron licked Starscream's neck while he slowly prodded at his valve. It wasn't enough to enter, but enough to make the second shiver. Starscream vented and closed his optics. He looked absolutely flustered as he forced himself to beg._

_"...Master... I... want..." Starscream gasped feeling Megatron entering a finger. It was slow, teasing all the sensor nodes in his valve. It wasn't enough to satisfy him, but it was a start. Starscream tried to make Megatron go faster by thrusted back to his servo. He hated how his master responded by pinning down one of his legs._

_"What is it you want?" Megatron chuckled and dragged out his finger slower. The second growled at the teasing. The damned fragger loved playing with him._

_"I... want you..." The tyrant slipped in another finger. Starscream grimaced as Megatron didn't go any faster. Megatron's fingers ghosted over some of the sensor nodes._

_"You need to finish that sentence, Starscream. How am I supposed to know what you want me for?" Megatron chuckled, teasing the outer part of his valve with his thumb. Starscream growled. He opened his optics to stare daggers at Megatron._

_"Master, I want you to... f-frag me!" Starscream shivered feeling Megatron teased the sensors in his valve. His wings twitched as Megatron's slipped in and out of him easily. Lubricant coated the tyrant's fingers with each thrust. Starscream vented his master's designation. Megatron chuckled pulling his fingers away. He licked some of lubricant off. Starscream was pleased when Megatron finally freed his spike from its casing. Megatron rubbed his spike against the second's valve. He moved again so Starscream was on his lap. Starscream took the time to stretched his wings a bit now that he wasn't pinned on his back. Megatron licked his second's neck as he lowered him on his spike._

Bumblebee snapped out of his daze enough to notice that the kids were nearby. He let out an embarrassed whir seeing Raf. How long had he been watching Megatron and Starscream fragging?! He tried his best to hide Raf from the sight, but he was too flustered to get much of his thoughts together.

_Starscream gritted his denta to keep himself from moaning. He vented heavily while he rode Megatron's spike. "Master..." He tried to move his arms so he could grab at the tyrant's back, but they were still in Megatron's grip. Megatron thrusted up in Starscream slowly. He wanted him to beg. He wanted his second to scream out his designation._

_Despite the teasing, Starscream seemed to try his best to control himself. That control was quickly slipping as he moaned louder and more frequently. Megatron let go of the second's wrists in favor of gripping his wings. Starscream quickly clung on to Megatron, leaving scratches on his back._

_"Mm, Master!" Starscream called out. The tyrant smirked and thrusted faster. He loved how easy it was sliding in Starscream's valve. The lubricant coated parts of his thighs while he rubbed the inside of the flier's wings._

_"Starscream." Megatron lowly growled. He didn't normally make as much noise as Starscream did, but it felt much too good to keep quiet. The second's scratches started to draw faint energon from his back. It was hard to care however. He rubbed the flier's wings, gripping them occasionally when the pleasure felt a bit too much. Starscream couldn't stop himself from moaning. The previously haughty second was gripping on to Megatron as his master thrusted in him rougher than before. The sight alone was pleasing to the tyrant.  
_

_Starscream groaned when he overloaded. He vented heavily, feeling his sensitive inner nodes still being teased. He was thankful when Megatron overloaded soon after. Transfluid made him shiver, but he was feeling overwhelmed with his master's spike still inside him. Megatron smirked at him while he retreated from the second. Starscream smiled back at him and dragged a finger playfully at the underside of Megatron's helm._

_"Enjoyed it, Master?"_

The recording ended, Soundwave changing the video on his visor to a smiling emote. He chuckled darkly looking at the Autobots. Their faces were twisted from what they just had witnessed. Smokescreen shook his head to snap out of it. He growled and aim his blaster at the spy. "Y-You freaking sicko!"

Soundwave erased the last bit of data to show off to the Autobots. Ratchet slowly realized what he'd done. "No! He used that... _video_ to distract us while he deleted the data!" The spy quickly reset his systems so they wouldn't try to bother him even more. His visor flashed, speaking before he put himself to stasis.

" _Soundwave: superior. Autobots: inferior._ "

**Author's Note:**

> http://cords-and-ports.tumblr.com/post/28435581726/http-www-newfapchan-org-y-res-3-html  
> I saw this from Tumblr and I couldn't resist writing a bit about it.


End file.
